


☃【农坤】巧克力夹心牛奶糖

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【农坤】巧克力夹心牛奶糖

by：银鱼罐头

-

蔡徐坤平日里是副派头十足的酷哥模样。

可大家都知道，他喜欢乖小孩，也知道他一直把自己看作未成年小朋友们的带头大哥。于是等出了门后，大家全都老老实实跟在蔡徐坤后边儿老大老大的喊，喊得他扬眉吐气心花怒放。

可谁才是最乖的小朋友呢，大家都明白，都不说。

正午里外头还亮堂着，厚厚的蓝灰色窗帘也遮不住透进玻璃的金黄阳光，树叶挲挲地晃动着相互间蹭出点儿细微风声，蝉叫得欢，蔡徐坤也正窝在空调下边睡得舒服，时不时动动脖子埋在柔软枕头里哼唧。

“哥哥，哥哥！”

黄明昊在推门冲进来前，事先酝酿了很久的情绪和眼神，力求做到真情动人万无一失。

“刚刚正廷哥又打我头！”

黄明昊速度极快扒上了蔡徐坤肩膀一侧的床沿，小狗似的眼巴巴等着他醒过来。蔡徐坤实际上是有些起床气的，按照范丞丞的想法，黄明昊免不了挨一顿锤。

可黄明昊的确就要比他精明那么一些。

当蔡徐坤缓缓睁眼，瞳中还未完全凝实的火花噼里啪啦闪个不停时，一双可怜兮兮的小鹿眼睛就直直撞进他心口，黄明昊趴在蔡徐坤旁侧，手指不安分在他纯白色枕套上揉揉捏捏，一副受了天大委屈的不忿模样。

“哥哥，正廷哥打我，还是脑袋！”

蔡徐坤像被人拔了栓儿似的，一闪而逝的凶恶眼神不复存在，从凉被里探出光裸手臂往黄明昊杵在自己跟前的脑袋上揉了揉，面容有些惺忪却仍旧是温柔着的。

“你又闹他了？”

“我没有！他心情不好就揍我！”

黄明昊一把捉住蔡徐坤伸出的手腕，握在自个掌心拉了下来放到唇边，差那么一丝丝就要吻上去了。

“连哥哥你也冤枉我！”

“啊…我错了我错了。”

蔡徐坤是最受不了黄明昊这副闹闹腾腾撒娇的模样，只得抬起另一只手盖上自己双眼克制不住笑出声来。黄明昊看着他上翘的唇角和被手指捋得有些凌乱的刘海，原本准备的一长篇撒娇言论竟忽然有些卡壳。

“好了好了，不闹，等我再睡会儿。”

蔡徐坤见黄明昊没再说话，便重新闭上眼睛出声赶人，顺手将床头上一颗白底黑边的牛奶糖塞给他，推了推人胳膊就转过头去接着睡了。

“你要到亲亲了吗。”

看着黄明昊一副面无表情的样子从蔡徐坤房间走出，范丞丞早就做好了嘲笑的准备。黄明昊正为自己刚才的发挥失常而懊恼，哪里听得范丞丞这种口气。

“没有，但是坤坤给了我糖！”

范丞丞瞬间就笑不出来了，抬手想要去抢，在他的预测中黄明昊应该是被打出来的。两个一米八几的三岁男孩就这么麻花似的拧在一块，吵吵嚷嚷打破了原本安静平和的午睡时间。

那颗糖飞出去后，以标准完美的半弧形抛物线落进了陈立农手中。

陈立农转头看看扭打在一起的两人，又垂下脑袋瞧了瞧手里的糖，一颗巧克力夹心的牛奶硬糖，包装很漂亮，米白色的厚纸让人一眼就觉得质感很是舒服。

“农农！那是坤坤哥给我的，别让他抢了！”

黄明昊刚张开没几秒的嘴又被范丞丞摁了下去。

陈立农微微睁大了眼睛，将那颗糖翻来覆去仔仔细细看了个遍，直到将牌子和模样通通记住，这才弯腰将糖放在两人一旁的桌面上，转身走了。

原来他的哥哥喜欢吃这种东西。

纯白色的鲜奶硬糖里，裹着黢黑却甜得发腻的巧克力。

-

陈立农也就比黄明昊大那么一丁点儿吧，为什么比自己还要高出这么多来？作为带头大哥的蔡徐坤实在是搞不懂。

不过这并不影响蔡徐坤喜欢他，因为陈立农，实在是乖孩子的典型代表了。

“哥，你有没有涂防晒？”

“身上都涂了，就脸上给忘了。”

蔡徐坤一脸懊恼将自己日常戴上的茶色墨镜取了下来，要黑一块儿黑吧，实在是怕出门一趟把自己晒出两个眼圈来。

就在蔡徐坤打算举着袖子走完全程时，陈立农忽然靠近了贴至他跟前，从兜里掏出管便携装的银灰色小瓶来，上边还缀着两颗熠熠的细小水钻。

“哥哥，我带了防晒。”

蔡徐坤还未反应过来，陈立农便已经将白色膏体点上他鼻尖和脸颊，清清凉凉的感觉在炽热阳光下激得他起了一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩，当陈立农温热指腹贴上他面颊时，蔡徐坤抖得更厉害了。

这种场景对于大哥来讲实在是有些跌份了，可蔡徐坤盯着面前稍稍弯下腰来，一脸认真替他将防晒抹开的小孩，丝毫开不了口出声拒绝。于是蔡徐坤收紧了不自在的胳膊乖乖站在原地，配合地微微仰头阖上眼睛。

陈立农靠得极近，哥哥那瓷釉般白得有些晃眼的皮肤几乎融进他眸里，雪白的防晒霜在他指间一点点化开消失，蔡徐坤垂下的弯翘睫毛微颤，他能嗅到自己脸上的防晒是牛奶味的，却不知为何紧张得连呼吸都乱了拍。许是天气太热了，陈立农忽然觉得喉间干涩。

站在一旁几乎和空气融为一体的几人安静看完全程，不由得在心中默叹，这段位实在是有些高了。

“好了，哥哥。”

等到陈立农将蔡徐坤的脸上上下下摸了个遍后，若无其事退开身子示意他可以睁眼了。蔡徐坤已经不像之前那样白，绯红色的耳尖和脸颊都在昭示着他刚刚的紧张和不自在。连谢谢都忘了说，蔡徐坤点点头转身就朝前边走去。

几人赶紧跟上，打打闹闹又恢复往日的热烈场景。

陈立农走在最后，抬头看了看最前边那道高挑身影，掏出手机来发送了条消息。

“哥哥，牛奶味不讨厌吧？”

那人身子一震，从包里掏出手机来低头查看着。可陈立农等了很久才收到回复。

“嗯。”

“挺喜欢的。”

陈立农将几个字反反复复品了好几遍后，把手机揣回去露出个灿烂的笑来，忽然觉得今天那灼人的阳光也变得可爱了几分。

日子和平常一样慢慢腾腾过了些时候。

当陈立农将硬糖塞到他手中时，蔡徐坤还有些回不过神来，糖纸在指间捏得哗哗作响，仿佛那天的不自在感觉又再次回到他身上。

“我觉得很好吃，给哥哥尝尝。”

陈立农再一次未经同意自作主张，将包装纸撕开后捏着米白色的糖果就那么塞进蔡徐坤嘴里。蔡徐坤的唇很软，红红嫩嫩像切开的樱桃瓣，常年涂着润唇膏的嘴上还有些亮晶晶的柔和光泽，衬着白色的牛奶糖实在是让人很有食欲。

陈立农想，如果能咬一口的话。

指尖有意无意擦过了蔡徐坤形状漂亮的唇峰，再次惹来他一个激灵，蔡徐坤甚至怀疑陈立农血管里是不是自带电流，为何每一次都能搞得他紧张无比身体僵硬。

“怎么样？”

蔡徐坤实在不好意思讲自己其实是吃过的，怕看到他满脸期待一下子被尽数打散。口中浓郁的牛奶味像咬破一层米纸般迸发开来，柔和的甜味和直达鼻腔的黏腻奶香都是蔡徐坤很喜欢的东西，当然，里面的黑巧克力才是它最好的搭配。

“挺好吃的。”

蔡徐坤咬着奶糖含含糊糊有些无奈地回答，抬手想要揉他脑袋发现实在是有些勉强了，手臂还没来得及放下，就看见陈立农自个儿把头低了下来。

蔡徐坤笑了，洁白牙齿上还沾了点未融化的巧克力酱，他伸手在陈立农毛绒绒的脑袋上一顿乱揉，揉得小孩表情都变了。

“谢谢农农，真的不错。”

味道不错，手感也不错。

“哥哥，你牙齿上有巧克力。”

“……”

陈立农最后是被蔡徐坤赶出来的，临走之前还给他留了一大堆巧克力奶糖。蔡徐坤原本还是能微微笑着去面对他，可自从这一次之后，他就发现陈立农越来越不乖了。

这个比他高出半个脑袋的小孩子，开始变得越来越具有侵略性。

陈立农逐渐学会了我行我素，不仅从之前的老老实实跟在身后，变成了和自己齐头并肩，还胆大妄为将胳膊靠过来牵自己的手，完事一脸大人模样偏头和蔡徐坤严肃地讲。

“哥哥，在路上要注意看车。”

蔡徐坤憋闷的火气没处撒，每每想要训他一顿时，陈立农就剥开糖纸将牛奶味的硬糖塞进自己嘴里，让他开口讲话的气势都去了七分，只得愤愤将头偏向一边不再看他。

两人之间的气氛开始变得越来越粘稠，仿佛随时都充斥着一股牛奶香气，显得纯情又有些暧昧。

当蔡徐坤嘴里再一次被塞进牛奶糖，是在他自己的卧室里边。

“农农，你…”

蔡徐坤这次没有再忍，只有两个人的时候他就不需要给陈立农面子了。不过很可惜，依旧没有作用。

在蔡徐坤将话说完之前，陈立农就已经握着他胳膊吻了上来，嘴唇相贴的一瞬间，蔡徐坤感觉自己心跳停止了。

陈立农轻而易举就撬开他毫无防备的牙关，舌尖触到那颗甜腻奶糖在口中不住翻搅，蔡徐坤回神，下意识撑住他肩头拿舌去推拒。陈立农顺水推舟将人舌尖也勾缠轻吮，仿佛电流接通，极其强势的气息将蔡徐坤吻得失了力道，撑在陈立农肩上的手不自觉揽上他后颈。

奶糖在湿热口腔中开始融化了，两人不断交换的津液变得越来越甜腻，浓厚的味道在舌叶齿间弥散开来，仿佛是什么催情的药剂，蔡徐坤只觉得脑中一片眩晕。

“哥哥，牛奶味喜欢吗。”

“闭嘴。”

蔡徐坤拧住陈立农衣领，推着人直直倒向自己的柔软大床，他实在不愿意连这种事也被要陈立农牵着鼻子走。

可蔡徐坤的的确确一点经验也没有，趴在人上方盯着陈立农那双乌黑深邃的清澈瞳孔，他泄气般将头埋进陈立农颈间，接着便被人手臂一捞抱了个满怀，一阵天旋地转后蔡徐坤被小孩重新压回身下。

陈立农又吻了上来，这次不同于刚才甜腻温柔的舌尖交缠，而是像要剥夺了他呼吸般强势霸道将蔡徐坤红嫩唇舌据为己有，齿尖在他绵柔如软糖般的下唇厮磨啃咬着，仿佛是头凶恶猎豹在吻颈吮血。陈立农的手也没闲着，一路游移将他压得褶皱的T恤高高拉起，本就松垮的短裤被毫不费力扯了开去。

牛奶伴着铁锈味在蔡徐坤嘴里炸开，说不出的艰涩味道让他又是痛苦又是迷离，连出声都嫌困难，整个人被陈立农侵犯得毫无抵抗能力。

蔡徐坤未尝人事的身子实在是敏感得不行，常见与不常见的快感地带都被他占了个遍，陈立农只摁压上他乳头轻轻挖弄便能听见蔡徐坤从呼吸间隙里吐出的呻吟，他整个人从眼尾到脖颈皆红了个透，喉结不住滚动着却仍有津液从嘴角滴下，紧皱的眉头和蒙上水汽的瞳孔让他看起来像玻璃般脆弱又易碎。

明明是你情我愿的事，蔡徐坤却纯情得像在被人强迫一般。

陈立农挑弄着蔡徐坤湿软的舌头来分散他注意力，另一只手探进内裤里捉住那根已经微微渗出些淫液的硬热性器，指间微收，蔡徐坤肩头颤抖着腰部以下瞬间瘫软下来，错开的双唇刹那间泻出一声低哑吟叫。

“啊…我…”

陈立农不等他开口讲完，便又将人嘴唇堵上了。蔡徐坤双手抵在他胸口无力推拒着，只能哼哼唧唧在陈立农身下软成一滩水，像慵懒的猫似的轻轻扭动腰身来减轻陌生快感，性器和燥热掌心摩擦蹭动，仿佛上瘾一样诱导着蔡徐坤向他贴得更近。

“哥哥，牛奶味的。”

“……？”

蔡徐坤努力聚焦着视线，却依旧什么也瞧不清楚，陈立农微微直起身摁上他腿根，指尖挑开人已经是湿漉漉的内裤，将手中凝胶状的白色软膏一点点搽上他后穴，蔡徐坤几乎立刻就汗毛直立绷紧了大腿，陈立农能感觉到他柔软臀肉也在轻轻颤抖着。

“哥哥的护手霜是牛奶味的。”

陈立农像在抚慰般揉弄着还十分紧致的狭小穴口，试图让蔡徐坤僵硬的身子放松下来，黏腻的软膏被小穴含入又挤出，陈立农却并没有第一时间将手指插进去，而是又从口袋里掏了些什么东西出来。

当蔡徐坤听见哗啦啦的糖纸声音时，突然就有了点什么不好的预感。

“不…不行…”

几乎是话音刚落，蔡徐坤便皱紧了眉头闷哼出声，原本紧缩的穴口被强硬挤进一颗颗圆润的娇小东西，很明显，是陈立农刚刚摸出的牛奶糖。

“你做什么…”

蔡徐坤殷红的耳尖像是要滴出血来，沙哑嗓音里透着一点不知所措的惊慌。

“这样操起来比较甜吧，哥哥。”

“…什么啊…”

糖粒被指尖越推越深，蔡徐坤吟叫的声音也开始逐渐拔高，终于是到达手指再进不去的程度了，陈立农也不留恋，十分干脆地将手指拔了出来，动作太过利落摩擦肠道又惹出蔡徐坤一声绵软的哼叫。然而还不等他微喘口气，就又无法控制地尖叫出声了。

陈立农扶着与他身高十分匹配的，大得有些惊人的东西直直肏了进来，原本塞在肠肉里的糖果被瞬间顶到难以置信的深度，异物感和肠道被生生捅直的恐怖触觉让蔡徐坤一瞬间想要呕吐，嘴里却只能发出毫无意义的浪叫和求饶。

“不要…什么，太进去了…”

“出去…好难受…”

蔡徐坤此刻就算是开口讲话也变得含混不清，巨大而滚烫的阳具深埋进自己体内，线条完美的胸膛和小腹都微微挺起，肠肉在无意识蠕动绞缩阻止着异物继续挺进，然而这只能让陈立农的理智燃烧得更加迅速，他俯身吻上蔡徐坤光裸的胸膛，吮出一个个淡红痕迹散落在白瓷一样的肌肤之上。

蔡徐坤双手不自觉抚上他后脑，扬起下巴像缺氧一般急促喘息，陈立农就着两人紧贴的姿势，挺动腰杆将余下的烫热柱身完全插入，龟头感受着一颗颗糖果被甬道挤压滚动逐渐变得粘稠，陈立农总算是再也克制不住，将粗大性器猛然抽出后又极快地全根没入，把重新收缩的肉道再次毫不留情地粗暴撞开。

“啊啊——！”

“不要！不要不要！”

蔡徐坤忽然被溺进浪潮一般的灭顶快感，陈立农轻而易举就能擦过他体内淫荡而敏感的凸起，整个肉道像是被巨大而火热的铁棒一次次顶开，逐渐融化的糖果被性器越推越里，最后尽数黏在了脆弱甬道之中。蔡徐坤生理性的泪水已经将鬓角完全洇湿，嘴角还挂着些来不及咽下的津液，双手无意识扣紧了陈立农肩膀，像是被肏坏一般不知疲倦地尖叫呻吟。

“我…我，不行…”

“出去啊，我要射…”

蔡徐坤被陈立农愈发凶狠的力道操弄得崩溃出声，双腿也开始不安分地挪动磨蹭着，陈立农一言不发摁紧了蔡徐坤胯骨，接着便是埋进他肠道最里一顿更加用力的研磨顶弄。

“要射了啊…呜，呜啊…！”

陈立农故意避开了蔡徐坤挺立的欲望，直起身垂眼看着他硬生生被自己操射出来，浊白的液体滴落在陈立农和蔡徐坤的小腹之上，他只感觉胸中勃发的欲火再次升腾到一个新的高度。

“哥哥，接着叫。”

“我还没有射。”

陈立农将瘫软得没有一丝力气的蔡徐坤从床上拉起，让人整个身子都跨坐在自己大腿之上，蔡徐坤被顶得哀哀叫出声来，又不得不搂住他脖颈以免自己滑落下去。蔡徐坤贴在陈立农颈侧不住喘息，像报复般埋首在他肩头狠咬一口，却只换来陈立农一声轻笑。

“哥哥真的很甜，牛奶味的。”

“…不要再动了啊！”

最后被肏得手脚绵软连翻个身也做不到的蔡徐坤，总算知道这个原本在他眼中最乖的小孩，演技是有多么出色了。

-

“你不要跟着我！”

“哥哥。”

陈立农一直紧跟着蔡徐坤扯住人衣角，虽说在道歉，脸上却是笑得万分灿烂。

“哥哥，我下次不会做这么狠了。”

“真的，不信你可以试试。”

蔡徐坤气冲冲的，被他没遮没拦的话搞得脸又红了个透，这个弟弟现在在自己心里就是颗巧克力夹心的牛奶硬糖，外表甜甜腻腻纯洁得仿佛一张白纸，实则剥开来里边比什么都黑。

“都说了不要跟着我。”

“哥哥，我喜欢你啊。”

“…知道了，走开啊！”

蔡徐坤想，这辈子也不要再吃牛奶糖了。

END.


End file.
